


Bevor wir uns nicht wieder sehen ...

by Feuchen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuzumi ist heimlich in Akashi verliebt, hat aber das Gefühl, als wenn Akashi nicht das gleiche empfindet. Spielt nach dem Winter Cup und kurz vor Ende des Schuljahres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bevor wir uns nicht wieder sehen ...

**Author's Note:**

> Ich musste einfach mal eine MayuAka -FF schreiben ^.~

Nur noch wenige Tage blieben ihm, bis er die Rakuzan High hinter sich lassen würde und dennoch sah er mit nachdenklichem Blick zur Seite. Er saß auf dem Dach der Schule, hatte eins seiner Bücher aufgeschlagen neben sich liegen, allerdings wanderte sein Blick eher ziellos umher. In Gedanken an dem letzten Jahr hängend und was er alles in diesem einen Jahr erlebt hatte. Angefangen mit dem Tag, als der Kapitän des Basketballteams, Akashi Seijūrō, ihn darauf angesprochen hatte, der Phantomspieler des Basketballteams dieser Schule zu werden.  
Seufzend schüttelte Mayuzumi Chihiro den Kopf und erhob sich schließlich, ließ ein Lesezeichen in dem Buch verschwinden und steckte es wieder in seine Tasche, machte sich auf den Weg durch das Schulgebäude. Seit fast zwei Monaten hatte er nichts mehr mit dem Basketballteam zu tun. Kurz nach dem Winter Cup hatte er das letzte mal Akashi gesehen und diesmal so komplett anders, als das ganze Jahr zuvor. Seitdem ging ihm der Kapitän des Rakuzan Basketballteams nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er wollte nicht so einfach von hier verschwinden, ohne sich noch einmal von ihm zu verabschieden.  
Als er damals noch ein letztes Mal zu ihm gekommen war, war es Mayuzumi noch nicht so klar gewesen, aber in den letzten etwa zwei Monaten war es ihm immer klarer geworden. Er empfand etwas für Akashi und wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, wusste er auch, dass es durchaus Liebe war. Warum verliebte er sich ausgerechnet in ihn?  
Seine Schritte trugen ihn fast automatisch zu der Sporthalle. Es war noch Clubtraining, weswegen er wusste, dass das Basketballteam noch hier war. Er blieb an der geöffneten Tür stehen und lehnte sich daneben gegen die Wand, sah mit einem Seitenblick hinein und blieb schließlich an Akashi hängen. Er stand an der Seite des Feldes und beobachtete ein kleines Match 2-gegen-2, während er ein Klemmbrett in der Hand hielt. Seufzend fuhr sich Mayuzumi durch die Haare und drehte seinen Kopf weg von ihm, sah draußen über den Schulhof. Warum machte er sich eigentlich Hoffnungen? Er hatte doch mehr als deutlich gesehen, wie Akashi den Phantomspieler von Seirin angesehen hatte. Wie er Kuroko Tetsuya beobachtet hatte.  
Er ballte ein wenig die Hände zu Fäusten und schlich sich dann von der Sporthalle weg, machte sich auf den Weg, das Schulgelände zu verlassen. Er würde es doch eh nicht schaffen, Akashi irgendetwas zu gestehen. Schon gar nicht, wenn er wusste, dass dieser eher Augen für Kuroko hatte. Dabei war er es doch gewesen, der sich während dem Match hatte benutzen lassen. Wenn er es genau nahm hatte er es doch auch nur getan, weil es Akashi war.  
Neben dem Schultor stehen bleibend lehnte er sich gegen die Mauer und sah einen längeren Moment in den fast wolkenlosen Himmel. Warum hatte er vorher überhaupt darüber nachgedacht, Akashi irgendetwas zu gestehen?  
Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd machte sich Mayuzumi auf den Weg die Straße entlang, um nach Hause zu kommen. Nur noch drei Tage, die er auf die Rakuzan Oberschule gehen würde. Danach würde er Akashi vermutlich eh nicht mehr sehen, also warum machte er sich noch Gedanken darum? Es würde besser so sein, wenn er es für sich behielt. Irgendwann würde er diese Gefühle schon vergessen.

–

Zufrieden lächelnd nickte Akashi, als er das kleine Trainingsspiel beendete. „Gut, das reicht für heute“, sagte er und trug noch kurz ein paar Notizen auf dem Klemmbrett ein, als er plötzlich einen Blick auf sich spürte und wieder aufsah. „Hm?“

„Weißt du, wieso Mayuzumi eben hier war, Sei-chan?“ Mibuchi Reo blickte den Kapitän des Teams leicht fragend an, als er beim Vorbeigehen noch einmal gestoppt hatte. Er hatte ihren Phantomspieler während dem Trainingsspiel kurz entdeckt.

„Mayuzumi?“, hob Akashi fragend eine Augenbraue und drehte sich in Richtung des Ausgangs, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern, „keine Ahnung.“ Wieso sollte der denn hier gewesen sein? Er hatte sich seit dem Winter Cup und ihrer letzten Begegnung nicht mehr hier blicken lassen. Es war ja auch nur für dieses eine Jahr und da er schon in dem dritten Jahr war, würden sie sich demnächst sowieso nicht mehr sehen, also wieso war er jetzt hier gewesen?

„Hm, ich dachte nur, du wüsstest es“, zuckte Mibuchi mit den Schultern und machte sich dann auf den Weg die Halle Richtung Umkleiden zu verlassen, „bis dann, Sei-chan.“

„Ja, bis dann“, nickte Akashi noch kurz, bevor er sich wieder den Daten vom heutigen Training zuwandte. Schließlich seufzte er aber und machte sich nach einer Weile auch auf den Weg, sich umzuziehen. Seine Gedanken hingen gerade eher bei Mayuzumi und wieso dieser noch einmal hier war. Wollte er etwas von ihnen? Allerdings schien er mit den meisten hier doch sowieso nicht wirklichen Kontakt zu pflegen und sie hatten damals eindeutig klar gemacht, dass es das letzte Treffen zwischen ihnen war.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich seine normale Schuluniform wieder an, griff nach seinem Handy und klickte durch das Nummernverzeichnis, bis er an Mayuzumis Namen hängen blieb und diesen anklickte, um ihm eine kurze Nachricht zu schicken: „ _Du warst kurz bei der Halle? Gibt es etwas?_ “ Danach steckte er das Handy wieder ein und schulterte seine Tasche, um sich auf den Weg zu machen, die Halle zu verlassen und ebenfalls langsam nach Hause zu kommen. Es war sowieso schon später Nachmittag, aber das war ja nichts ungewöhnliches für ihn.  
Als nach einigen Metern sein Handy klingelte und eine neue Nachricht verkündete angelte er danach. „ _Akashi, ich glaube, ich muss mit dir reden. Hast du noch Zeit?_ “ Überrascht über diese Antwort sah Akashi kurz auf die Uhr auf seinem Handy, bevor er schließlich antwortete: „ _Ich bin gerade auf dem Heimweg. Komm einfach vorbei, wenn du willst._ “ Damit steckte er sein Handy wieder weg und ging den restlichen Weg bis zu seiner Wohnung. Dennoch fragte er sich, was Mayuzumi denn auf einmal von ihm wollte.  
Als er vor dem Haus stoppte, in dem seine Wohnung war, war er weniger überrascht, als er Mayuzumi neben der Tür lehnen sah. „Ist es so wichtig, dass du mich extra anschreibst?“, fragte er schließlich direkt nach, seine Augen auf ihm ruhen lassend, während er nach seinem Schlüssel angelte und auf die Haustür zuging.

„Hm ...“, machte Mayuzumi, nickte kurz und sah dann einfach nur zur Seite, bevor er Akashi nach Innen und schließlich in dessen Wohnung folgte. Was genau wollte er jetzt eigentlich? Würde er nicht sowieso eine Abfuhr bekommen, wegen Kuroko?

Schweigend trat Akashi, nachdem er seine Sachen im Flur gelassen hatte, ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich dort auf einem Sessel nieder, musterte Mayuzumi ein wenig. Irgendwie wirkte er noch geistesabwesender als normalerweise, wenn er ihn jetzt so ansah. Kurz durchatmend sah Akashi ihn schließlich an: „Also?“

Nachdenklich blickte Mayuzumi zu ihm, blieb etwas unschlüssig im Zimmer stehen, bevor er sich schließlich doch auf dem Sofa niederließ, allerdings versuchend, den anderen nicht anzusehen. Wie sollte er das denn sagen, wenn er sich eigentlich im Klaren war, dass er abgewiesen wurde? „Also weißt du ...“

Das Klingeln von Akashis Handy brachte diesen dazu aufzusehen und danach zu greifen: „Tschuldige, nur 'ne SMS von Kuroko.“

Irritiert sah Mayuzumi ihn an, bevor sein Blick auf den Boden glitt. Kuroko? Warum? Warum kam ihm Seirins Phantomspieler ständig in die Quere, wenn es um Akashi ging?

„Mayuzumi-sempai?“, fragte Akashi verwundert nach, bevor er auf die Nachricht sah, da er spürte, wie sich sein Gegenüber leicht verkrampfte, „alles in Ordnung bei dir?“

„Ja … natürlich“, sagte Mayuzumi ein wenig wütender als beabsichtigt.

Verwundert über Mayuzumis Verhalten, hob Akashi eine Augenbraue, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und blickte auf die Nachricht auf seinem Handy: „ _Akashi-kun, magst du in einer Woche vorbei kommen? Wir planen ein kleines Zusammentreffen. Kuroko._ “ Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf Akashis Lippen, bevor er antwortete: „ _Gerne, Kuroko._ “ Danach sah er wieder zu Mayuzumi: „Liegt es an Kuroko, dass du so … wütend bist?“

Etwas aus seinen Gedanken geholt, sah Mayuzumi auf und blinzelte irritiert auf diese Frage hin, seufzte dann aber. „Warum sollte ich?“, gab er schließlich monoton von sich und sah einfach nur zur Seite. Er wollte Akashi nicht länger ansehen.

„Falls es dich glücklich macht, Kuroko ist mit diesem Kagami zusammen“, sagte Akashi gelangweilt und stützte sich auf der Lehne des Sessels ab, sah Mayuzumi ruhig an.

„Was …?“, fragte Mayuzumi verwirrt nach und starrte Akashi nun doch wieder an. Dessen leichtes Grinsen bewirkte allerdings nur, dass sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen bemerkbar machte. War er so durchschaubar für den anderen?

„Du bist eifersüchtig auf Kuroko, oder?“, schmunzelte Akashi und stand nun auf, um sich stattdessen neben Mayuzumi auf das Sofa zu setzen, ihn von der Seite her ansehend.

„Wie … woher weißt du …?“, fing Mayuzumi an, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und sah einfach nur vor sich auf den Boden, „... warum ist das für dich so einfach hinzunehmen?“

„Weil ich nichts dran ändern kann“, sagte Akashi und zuckte mit den Schultern, „ja, ich liebe Kuroko, aber ich habe ihn aufgegeben, weil ich merke, dass er mit Seirins Ass glücklich ist.“

„Akashi ...“, fing Mayuzumi an und drehte sich nun doch zu dem Jüngeren, blickte ihm direkt in diese roten Augen, bevor er sich einfach vorbeugte und dem Kapitän von Rakuzan einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte, ihn dabei nach hinten auf das Sofa schiebend.

Ruhig genießend fuhr Akashi mit einer Hand durch Mayuzumis Haare, erwiderte den Kuss einfach nur, während er geradewegs in die grauen Augen des anderen sah.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile, wie lange genau, wusste er nicht, löste Mayuzumi sich von dem anderen, blieb aber über ihm liegen und sah Akashi einfach nur an. „Ich liebe dich, Akashi ...“ Es war ihm gerade egal, ob er nur ein Ersatz für Kuroko war oder das hier nur ein einmaliges Abenteuer war. Wenn er nach den nächsten Tagen Akashi nicht mehr sah, dann war es eben so, aber er wollte zumindest, dass dieser wusste, was er für ihn empfand, selbst wenn es einseitig war.

Schmunzelnd sah Akashi ihm zurück in diese so ausdruckslosen, grauen Augen, strich dem Älteren weiter durch die Haare. Wie gerne würde er ihm etwas darauf erwidern, aber er wusste, dass sein Herz noch Kuroko gehörte, auch, wenn er versuchte, es zu vergessen. So einfach konnte man seine erste Liebe nun einmal nicht vergessen. Er zog den anderen erneut zu sich runter und hauchte ihm einen neuen, intensiveren Kuss auf, um diese erdrückende Stille angenehmer zu gestalten.

Leise in den Kuss hinein seufzend, erwiderte Mayuzumi diesen direkt, drückte sich Akashi entgegen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, irgendeine Erwiderung zu bekommen. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass Akashi für seinen ehemaligen Teamkameraden noch etwas empfand. Aber wenn er wirklich eine Chance bei Akashi hatte, dann würde er warten und ihm die Zeit lassen, über Kuroko hinweg zu kommen. Vielleicht hatte er doch noch eine kleine Chance, dass seine Liebe erwidert wurde?

–

Ein wenig vor sich hingähnend streckte sich Akashi, blinzelte, als sein Blick auf die Person neben ihm fiel und ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Kurz hauchte er Mayuzumi einen Kuss auf die durch den Schlaf noch verwuschelteren Haare, bevor er aufstand und nach seinen Sachen griff, um damit ins Bad zu verschwinden.  
Nach einer schnellen Dusche und der üblichen, morgendlichen Routine, zog er sich an und ging in die Küche, um ein Frühstück vorzubereiten. Nebenbei griff er nach seinem Handy und sah noch einmal auf die letzte SMS von Kuroko, bevor er auf antworten klickte und ihm noch einmal schrieb: „ _Falls du für unser Treffen planst, ich bringe Chihiro mit. Und noch etwas an diesen Kagami: Sollte er dich verletzen, komme ich persönlich vorbei und ersteche ihn, nachdem ich ihn ordentlich gequält habe. Richte ihm das aus, ja, Kuroko?_ “ Er war an diesem Morgen wirklich zu gut drauf, wie ihm gerade einfiel. Allerdings war das auch kein Wunder, nach dem gestrigen Abend. Vielleicht kam er doch schneller über Kuroko hinweg, als er vor einigen Tagen noch gedacht hatte.


End file.
